keefe_sencenfandomcom-20200213-history
Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/7
Biana's POV I was about to call Sophie and tell her to come over, but then someone knocked on my door. "Come in" Sophie walks in with Keefe and she looks nervous. "I need tell to you something" she says. "Tell me after I talk to you alone" I say shooting Keefe a look. "So what's up" she says. "Well I don't know if you realized this, but tomorrow is the last day to register for matchmaking scrolls." I say. "So I was wondering if you want all of us except Fitz because he already got this would want to go register tonight." To my surprise she answers me very clearly. "Sure should I tell Keefe." she asks. "If you want." She shrugs "Why not." (Time skip) Sophie's POV Keefe didn't get his scrolls immediately like Fitz. He wait to get them with us so I could be on his list. I am really nervous because so many things can go wrong. You usually have to wait a years to get you results, but this year not many people registered so we are going to get our results tomorrow. "Foster you're going to make me throw up cause you're so nervous." "Hey you're doing the same thing to me." "Fair enough" He sighs. (Next day) I'm so nervous. Right now I'm holding the piece of paper that could change my life. Me and Keefe desperately want to be at least in each others top 10. (The order for all of them is 3, 2, 1.) "I'll go first" Biana squeals. "My top 3 are Keefe, Dex, and Tam. I'm next Dex says "Mine are Maruca, Stina, and Marella. "I'll go next" Marella says. "Mine are Valin, Dex, and Jensi. "Me next" Linh squeals. "Mine are Keefe, Dex, and Fitz." "I'll go" Fitz says. "Sophie, Linh, and STINA!" We all start laughing. "Fine I'll go" Tam says "Sophie, Marella, and Biana." I transmit to Keefe I'm sorry I can't do it in front of everyone It's ok I can't either "I'm sorry guys we'll tell you who we got later, but we can't do it right now." I quickly say and leap to Havenfield with Keefe. "Let's go open them in my room." I say. "I'll go first" he says. When he opens it he frowns. "What is it I say" "Open yours" he quietly says. I feel how shocked and disappointed he is. I open mine and I frown. His name isn't on mine. "Let's say what number we're on in 3,2,1." "Bad match" we both say. I feel so disappointed. Right at that moment Edaline comes in "What's wrong you guys." "We're a bad match" I say as my voice starts to get choked up. "Why are you so upset. Don't let a piece of paper ruin you two. Anyway I cam up here to say Biana's waiting downstairs and that there a dance at Foxfire since some people got their scrolls." As she left she winked at Keefe and closed the door. "You know that door reminds me of you." Keefe says "Wait why" I ask suddenly offended "Because you're a''door''able. Would you like to go to the dance with me." "I would love to." Then I sigh, "I should probably go down and see what Biana wants. When I go downstairs I see Biana. She comes over to me and squeals. "What number was Keefe." I sigh "Bad match" I quietly say. She gasps. "I'm so sorry. Are you going to break up." "No I plan on marring him still.' I say confidently. "Well guess what." "What?" "Tam asked me to the dance for tomorrow." "Wait it's tomorrow!" "Yup. Has anyone asked you yet?" I nod. "Keefe did" "Let's go dress shopping." she squeals. I sigh but don't complain because I do need a dress. "Fine only if Linh comes to." "Okay fair enough" She pulls out her Imparter and hails Linh. "Meet us at Atlantis to go dress shopping for tomorrow." Then we leap away. When we get there we go to at least 5 different places until we all found a dress. When I leaped home I found Keefe in our blanket fort crying. "What's wrong" He looks up and tries to wipe his tears, but I still see them. "Well I think it's best we break up. Don't get me wrong I love, but do we want our children to end up like Dex." "No Keefe I have a plan." I tell him the plan and he agrees to it. (I'm evil and won't tell u the plan) Then we talk about our future. Finally we decide to go to sleep, but neither of us can. "While you were with Neverseen did you ever go to the Eiffel Tower." "Yeah the ground there is hard." "How do you know?" "Well I remembered that was where you and Dex were kidnapped. Then all the times you were a''door''able came in my mind and Eiffel for you." He smirks as I roll my eyes and let the darkness take me away. After a long time I have a dreamless sleep. "Wake up Foster it's noon." "Noon!!!" "Yeah" "I need to go to Biana and have her do my make-up for the dance." "Ok bye" and I leap away. Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT